


The Fourth Edition

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Always and Forever [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: It's been long enough and now there is room for one more member in their family.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Always and Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163993
Kudos: 16





	The Fourth Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet fourth part to Always and Forever. 
> 
> To be continued....

They decide two years into their marriage that they want to add a new member to their small family.

Even though early on, Elijah asked Hope if he could be her second father, despite her already having both a father and mother.

(She had cried loudly when she wrapped her arms around him and said ‘yes.”)

So they began searching for their other child.

And when they see her for the first time, Klaus and Elijah fall in love.

She’s tiny, much smaller than a child should be at her age. She was abandoned early on and had been stuck in the system for the first fifteen years of her life, making her only two years younger than Hope.

But the first time either Elijah or Klaus lay eyes on her, they both know she was meant to be part of their family.

The adoption agency is based outside of Portland, Oregon and they both know it’s a far move for such a young teen but the way her eyes light up when they tell her she’s coming home with them chisels away all of their worries.

Hope can’t stand her at first, fearful that she is taking her spot in Elijah and Klaus’ life. 

But three weeks in and the two of them are curled under a blanket watching a movie together on the living room couch. They are both giggling about how attractive some actor is on the show and Elijah almost wishes he could scrape his brains out with a spoon at the girls’ antics.

But Elijah is so incredibly happy.

Klaus just kisses him in the dark, far away from their children’s prying gazes.

And they are good, for awhile.

Until things start happening.

At first it’s small things, items disappearing, objects beginning to float, even sudden bursts of energy coming from nowhere and crashing into the surrounding area.

Klaus panics because he’s scared, not for himself, but for his husband snd their daughters.

Things only escalate until things are flying off the shelves and ground is a continuous rumble of energy.

And then Felicity starts crying because Hope feels it. The unknown power bubbling below her skin that’s pushing to get free.

Both girls feels the connection and everything settles into a peaceful hum of power between the two.

And Klaus wants to cry because one of his daughters is a tribred. And the other is one of the most powerful witches to ever exist.

When they go to sleep the first night after their discovery, all four of them are curled on the king sized mattress in Klaus and Elijah’s room. There’s a steady swishing of fabric as Elijah rubs comforting circles into Felicity’s back. 

Hope has long since dozed off when Felicity speaks up.

“Did you take me home because you knew I was going to be powerful?”

Elijah pulls her in close and whispers “Of course not angel. We wanted you as a part of our family long before we knew of your power.”

Those words lull her into a dreamless sleep for the night and Elijah wants to let his frustrated side deal with the issue at hand.

It would be several nights later when he and Klaus discuss it for the first time.

They talk about how they want her to be happy, how they want both of their girls to have anything and everything their hearts desire.

So, a couple calls to Alaric and Caroline later and both the girls are heading to the Salvatore School.

Once they are alone for the first time in years, Elijah hauls Klaus to their bed and curls into his brother’s warm side, nose buried into the crook of Klaus’ exposed shoulder.

They lay together for hours when Klaus speaks up.

“I love you. More than I ever think I can ever explain in words. And I love our girls, even if one is only part mine and the other is neither of ours,” He pauses. “You three are the best things to ever happen to me. Without you, I’m afraid I would have been lost so long ago.”

Elijah moves so he is trading Klaus’ hips with his own.

“You brother, are more than the world sees in you.” 

And he ducks to leave a tender kiss on Klaus’ soft lips before he rolls off again and pulls the blankets up to their chins.

They fall asleep like that, wrapped up in one another, thoughts of their daughters who now seem worlds away on their minds.


End file.
